Time For Rest
by SliverOfHope
Summary: An in-between moment set right after "Father's Day" and before "The Empty Child". My first contribution to the DW fandom, huzzah! Enjoy please! :D


**A/n:** Here's my contribution to the Doctor Who fandom. A 9/Rose fic set right after "Father's Day" and before "The Empty Child". It took me forever to write it because I wanted it to be damn near perfect. Oh, and also, the title is taken from the Final Fantasy XII song of the same name. You should listen to that while you read this. c:

**Disclaimer**: I don't own a thing!  
**Rated**: K+  
Enjoy!

* * *

Sometimes, between all the battling and all the fun with other aliens, planets, and galaxies, when the TARDIS wasn't doing something wonky, and when someone somewhere didn't want the Doctor dead for once, there was a moment of peace for the Time Lord and his companion. Rare as they were, and as much as the Doctor refused to admit, these were his favorite moments. He rather liked saving people, travelling, and giving his enemies a hell of a good time trying to obliterate him, but this girl, this seemingly insignificant girl always brought him back down to a metaphorical Earth when their adventures had a lull, and made him rather incapable of speaking.

"Doctor?" Rose questioned. She splayed out on the floor of the TARDIS, relaxing as the curious machine flew them gently through space.

It was right after the incident involving Rose attempting to change history by saving her doomed father, and while the Doctor had already forgiven her in his head, she was unsure of her standing with him and thought she was treading on thin ice by trying to coax conversation out of him.

"Hm," he responded, in the same position Rose was. His leather jacket was a makeshift pillow for his head and his arms, for once, were at rest, spread-eagled out and fingertips brushing just barely against his companion's.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled while her fingers clenched. She remained facing upwards, refusing to break her gaze and look at the Doctor.

A smirk. "Already knew that one. Got anything new to tell me?"

Rose remained quiet. She seemed preoccupied and troubled. Her brows furrowed a bit, obviously displeased with the snarky answer she'd grown to expect – and to love – from the Doctor. She let out a breath, blinking rapidly to cease a few stray tears from collecting in the corners of her eyes.

She didn't expect the tender caress of his fingertips on her fist. Out of the corner of her vision, Rose could see the Doctor studying her intently, his head angled to face her and eyes apologetic rather than teasing. Rose chose to ignore him, but she let her fingers tangle in his. It calmed her.

"Rose?" the Doctor questioned. He scooted closer to her, his chest lightly touching her arm. He let their hands stay linked, but he pulled her into a seating position and moved so that they were face-to-face.

"Hm," she responded, averting her eyes away from him. She stared absently at the floor, trying to pretend she was very interested in it. His hand tightened around hers and she turned to look at him, only to be surprised with a short and gentle kiss.

"You've no reason to be apologizing. Now stop moping and close your mouth." He grinned at her stunned expression before pecking her on her pinking cheek. "Would you like to see something amazing?"

Rose stuttered, and when words failed to form on her lips, she settled for a rapid nod and a coy smile.

"Brilliant! Now help me out with this," said the Doctor as he stood and pulled Rose to her feet. He gestured to the TARDIS controls with his chin. "Not the easiest thing to do solo, y'know."

"Of course, Doctor!" Rose finally blurted out. She let out a nervous laugh. "Where are we off to now? Another supernova, maybe? How about new a star formation? Ancient Egypt?"

The Doctor grinned, taking a hold of her hand again and giving it a squeeze. "Rose Tyler, you are something." A chuckle. "No, something even better."

And with that, they were swept up into another problematic adventure; one involving a scandalized alien queen and something about little green men. It wasn't exactly what the Doctor had in mind, but as they were running away from extraterrestrial secret agents, he knew that Rose would have been happy anywhere and anytime just as long as she was with him. It hardly took a second to realize that he thought the same way, and he felt both of his hearts beat faster at the thought of it being him and Rose, Rose and him, for nearly all of eternity. He had no plans to leave her anytime soon.


End file.
